


Take a Chance on Me, Witcher

by MerlinOfTheShire



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Comedy, Crack Crossover, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaskier sings, Jaskier | Dandelion Being an Idiot, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, References to ABBA, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Singing, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, take a chance on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinOfTheShire/pseuds/MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: Literally just that one scene from Mamma Mia, because you know Jaskier would.OrThat time Jaskier decides to seduce Geralt by getting up on the table at a wedding feast and singing 'take a chance on me.'
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 28
Kudos: 387





	Take a Chance on Me, Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Witcher or Abba, or Mamma Mia!
> 
> A/N I was going to go to sleep but then I thought, 'what if Jaskier sung Take A Chance on Me', so I wrote this instead.
> 
> Will probs write more, because this was really fun. (And for some reason Abba songs really go with Jeskier's relationship to Geralt?)

**Take a Chance on Me, Witcher**

Jaskier knew Geralt hated any form of celebration, particularly weddings or engagements. _Especially_ after the last time. Which is why he is so surprised to see him at one at all. Maybe he owed the Groom? He himself is here to entertain, obviously. Hell, even Yennefer is fucking here. She seems decidedly _not_ anywhere near the Witcher.

Geralt, ever brooding, is sitting beside _him_.

And driving him absolutely insane.

He’d seen Geralt a couple of time since their little fallout. Once by accident in a tavern, the other a little less 'accidentally'. The Witcher hadn’t explicitly apologised for his words, per se. But he seemed to be trying, in his own way. Unfortunately, this meant he resorted to ‘hmming’ a lot more, in place of his usual insults. It was all the man seemed able to manage.

He's just beginning to give up on a potential conversation when Geralt inclines his head towards him, the groom having just finished his speech. “I think I’ve realised this isn’t for me,” he says, “I’m a Witcher. A lone wolf.”

And then Jaskier thinks something quite simple. _Fuck it._

He leans into Geralt a little, _almost_ hesitating. Almost. “Well, if you change your mind…”

Geralt looks at him, probably for the first time the whole night.

“I’m the first in line…” he half sings, shuffling closer.

Geralt narrows his eyes, “what the fuck are you doing?”

Undiscouraged, Jaskier nudges the man's shoulder with a half-smile, “I’m still free...”

Geralt gets up abruptly, almost knocking the chair over. “I’ve had enough of parties…”

Jaskier follows him down the aisle, now fully determined. “well, if you need me,” he says, almost committed to singing, “I'll be around...”

Geralt only walks on. “I know,” he says gruffly, “you never leave.”

 _Damn right I don’t._ Using all his strength, he flings Geralt into a chair. He climbs up onto the table, and starts tapping a knife to his wine glass. “Song, everyone!” He calls, but he needent have bothered. He's on the table, after all.

Geralt stares at him, lips pursed.

He smirks, striding back the way he came to the sound of mild cheering. He throws his glass god knows where, stepping purposefully onto of the bride's lovely table. Someone throws up his lute, which he somehow catches. Geralt gives him a look that undeniably says ‘don’t you fucking dare.’ He smiles. Yes, _fuck_ _it_.

He gestures his whole body to Geralt in one movement. “ _If you’re all alone!_ ” he sings, letting his eyes shift over to Yennefer, “ _when the pretty birds have flown, honey I’m still free! Take a chance on me!”_

People cheer for him, except Geralt. He looks like he’s having an aneurysm. Jaskier smiles. _Good._ Letting his hips swing a bit, he saunters down to the end of the table, eyes fixed on Geralt. “I'll do my very best," he says, winking.

Geralt grips the arms of his chair, “Jaskier- _!_ ”

 _Never. "_ Oh _come on,_ Geralt. Take a chance. _"_ He launches himself into Geralt’s lap, lute still in hand. Geralt catches him, before tossing him off, because of course he does. Everyone else is up on their feet, somehow enjoying this.

He pulls Geralt out of the chair, "how about dancing."

Geralt goes to leave, “we can walk.”

He throws an arm around the man, hauling himself up. Geralt catches him halfway, holding him under one arm. Jaskier smiles lopsidedly, a little dizzy. Geralt growls, putting him down. 

Jaskier picks up his lute, stumbling a little. “Listen to my singing?"

Geralt scowls, heading for the doors, “your talking is enough.”

He chases after him, swinging his lute onto his shoulders, “ _get to know me better…_ ”

As he does, Yennefer pulls Triss into her arms, “ _cause you know I’ve got, so much that I want to do._ ”

Triss goes easily, “ _when I dream I’m alone with you._ ”

“ _It’s magic_ ,” they sing, smiling.

Jaskier calls after Geralt, who’s climbing down the rampart walls rather than using the castle gate. _No_ , he thinks, _not giving up now._ "Are you really going to leave me here _?”_ he calls, following after him.

Geralt looks behind him, eyes wide. “Jaskier, go _back!”_

 _Not a chance_. He shuffles along the wall, clinging for dear life. “Um, I really can't _let go._ ”

Geralt climbs back onto the battlement, and barely a second passes before Jaskier is hauled up with him. Catching his breath, Jaskier brings his lute back off his shoulders, “ _if you’re all alone-_ ”

Geralt rolls his eyes, walking off along the battlements.

Jaskier walks after him, struggling to balance. For some fucking reason a bunch of birds choose this moment to fly in front of his face, causing him to slip. Once again he grips onto the side of the ramparts for dear life. “ _Geralt please!_ ” he yells, still trying to sing because he’s committed, dammit. 

Geralt runs back, perfectly balanced. “Jaskier, what the _fuck!”_

He finds a foothold and stares up at Geralt innocently, “ _take a chance on me?_ ”

Geralt sighs, looking to the heavens, “ _going to do my very best, and it ain't no lie…_ ”

Jaskier almost falls, because holy shit, _he’s singing. On his own free will!_ Geralt helps’ him up, holding onto his arms, and suddenly they are quite close. Probably closer than necessary for a standard rescue of your friend. He stares up at Geralt sheepishly, “going to take a chance?“

Geralt's lip’s pull at the corners. “Hmm.”

And then, Geralt does indeed take a chance on him. With his lips. And maybe, just maybe, with his heart too.

Nah, Jaskier knew he’d had that the whole damn time.


End file.
